LES ALEAS DE LA VIE
by luneXD
Summary: Naruto a ramené Sasuke au village, mais se fait vite oublier par ses soit disant amis. Seuls Shikamaru et Neji restent à ses cotés, écœurés par le comportement de leurs anciens amis. Un jour, Naruto perd le contrôle de Kyubi, après avoir entendu Sakura parler de lui comme un moins que rien, mais se reprend avant de commettre l'irréparable. Il décide donc de déserter (sasuxnaru)
1. Chapter 1

_LES ALEAS DE LA VIE :_ Chapitre 1. _Merci a Jojo-Shadow pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre *.*_

_Alors voil__à__ le premier chapitre de cette fic__tion__, j'esp__è__re que cela vous plaira. __J__e voudrais pr__é__cis__er __que je suis actuel__l__ement en premi__è__re et donc__,__ que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps __à__ consacrer __à__ l'__é__criture et donc je ne pour__r__ais pas donner de date pr__é__cise pour les sorties de__s__ chapitre__s. J__'en suis vraiment désolé__e__ ! __E__n espérant que vous me lir__ez__ quand même :') _

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage), mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** Ce premier chapitre parait triste et pas vraiment amusant, mais les prochains seront beaucoup plus délirants, avec de l'amour, du rire, des gages et discussion idiote, mais aussi des combats, du sérieux, et de l'action !

**Note 2:** J'ai prévu des retournements de situations et plein de petites choses auxquels vous ne vous y attendez pas. Alors attention, ça va chauffer ! ;) (Sasuke: elle est inutile cette deuxième note..., LuneXD: oh tais-toi ...)

**Avant lecture:** Les pensées de Kyubi seront inscrites de cette façon tout au long de l'histoire:_** "si tu ne fai**__**s**__** pas attention **__**à**__** tes arri**__**è**__**res**__**, **__**je risque, par m**__**é**__**garde de te faire griller comme un poulet avec un katon ...", **_et celle de Naruto, lorsqu'il parle avec Kyubi seront comme ceci: _"__K__yu t'es qu__'__un gros renard en peluche !"_

Merci de lire !

* * *

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ignoraient-ils tous ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, les joies, les peines, les larmes et les rires. Alors pourquoi cela avait-il changé ? Tout ça depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa, quelques mois auparavant. Pourtant, c'était bien Naruto qui était resté au côté d'une Sakura effondrée de chagrin, il lui avait promis de le ramener. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Et pourtant ! Elle n'avait pas daigné lui accorder un sourire reconnaissant ou un simple merci, l'effaçant de son monde où seul Sasuke régnait en maître. Mais Naruto n'était pas rancunier. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle reviendrait le voir tôt au tard. Elle n'était jamais revenue. Et tous ses autres amis avaient, comme elle, oublié l'existence du blond. Même Lee et ses discours sur la flamme de la jeunesse ne lui étaient plus adressés. Il était seul, de nouveau seul, seul comme jamais.

Naruto marchait lentement, le long de la grande rue de Konoha, le regard vide mais un sourire faux collé sur le visage. Il avait pris pour habitude, depuis le retour de son coéquipier, de sourire de la sorte, Shikamaru et Neji étaient les deux seuls à être restés à ses côtés, ses deux seuls véritables amis, et il se faisait le devoir de ne pas les inquiéter. Mais cette façade n'avait pas échappé aux deux génies. Le masque s'effritait de jour en jour, accentuant leurs envies de meurtres envers leurs anciens "amis" qui se fichaient totalement du sort du blond qui avait pourtant tant fait pour eux.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait officiellement rayé l'orange de la liste des couleurs acceptables d'être porté pour un ninja. Le noir en était devenu sa couleur officielle. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage afin de rendre ses rapports de missions en retard, au moins il y avait des choses qui ne changé pas. Arrivé à destination, il prit une longue inspiration, refaisant, tant bien que mal, son sourire idiot et ouvrit brutalement la porte en gueulant comme à son habitude :

- « Salut Baa-chan ! Encore à roupiller sur tes dossiers ? Je te rapporte mes rapports !

-NARUTO ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton Hokage et n'entre pas de cette façon dans mon bureau !

- De toute façon, il sera à moi ce bureau quand je serai Hokage ! HA HA !

- Oui, oui quand j'aurais pris ma retraite ce qui n'est pas encore le cas !

- Haï haï, Baa-chan, au fait, t'as la marque d'une de tes feuilles sur la joue. »

Tsunade, se frotta la joue en grognant, le tout d'un air digne, préservant ce qui resté de sa fierté. Naruto la regarda d'un air amusé, mais le cœur ni était pas.

Il sortit du bureau quelques minutes après, marchant nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches avec une attitude typiquement Shikamarunienne.

- « _**Hé gamin ! **__**Ç**__**a te dit du poulet barbecue **__**à**__** midi ? Tous tes soit disant amis t**__**'**__**ont l**__**ai**__**ssé**__**s**__**, ils auront le même go**__**û**__**t qu**__**'**__**un poulet apr**__**è**__**s un petit katon ! **_

- _R__a__nge ta langue __K__yu, ce n__'__est pas la peine, et je n__'ai __vraiment pas la t__ê__te __à __m'eng__u__euler avec toi ... _

- _**Renardeau, **__**ç**__**a fait un moment maintenant qu**__**'**__**on a fait ce pact**__**e**__**, mais s**__**'**__**ils te font du mal je n**__**'hé**__**siterai**__**s**__** pas **__**à**__** n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! Surtout que maintenant j'ai acc**__**è**__**s **__**à**__** ton corps.**_

_**- **__Je sais __K__yu...__ »_

Revenant à la réalité, Naruto continua son chemin. Kyubi et lui étaient devenus comme père et fils depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa, personne n'étaient au courant, hormis Neji et Shikamaru. Depuis, le renard lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses, leurs affinités élémentaires se complètent, Naruto était désormais capable d'utiliser tous les éléments, et avait désormais surpassé Tsunade depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant. Mais ça, il s'était bien gardé d'en parler, le conseil gardait un œil sur ses faits et gestes, n'attendant qu'un pas de travers pour l'enfermer à vie dans un cachot sombre et humide, envahi par les rats.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement au croisement de la rue, captant son nom dans une conversation. Sakura. Elle parlait avec Tenten, et Naruto décida d'aller l'aborder.

-« Sakura, tu parles de moi ?

- Ah ! Tiens ! Je vais pouvoir raconter tout ça en présence du principal concerné !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question mais commença à raconter ce dont elle voulait parler depuis le début, en ignorant le blond à ses côtés.

-« Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Hokage-sama et Kakashi-senseï, et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris !

-Accouches Sakura ! »Tenten trépignais sur place pour enfin pouvoir colporter quelques ragots dans le village.

-Figures-toi que Naruto est en fait Kyubi no Yoko. C'est un monstre ! T'imagine ? On lui a permis d'être de devenir ninja et en plus je l'ai eu dans mon équipe ! Il est dangereux ! Et répugnant par-dessus le marché !

Naruto était bouche bais, Sakura venait d'annoncer avec un air supérieur qu'il était un monstre et qu'il était répugnant. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

- « _**Elle va le regret**__**t**__**er...**__** »**_

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges, fendues de la pupille noir du renard. Son chakra sortit de son corps, provoquant de violents coups de vents, Sakura était pétrifiée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce crétin de Naruto réagisse de cette façon, Tenten avait déjà fui en hurlant au monstre, elle voulait faire de même, mais la "bête" l'en empêcha.

- « **Ku ku ku ... Alors Sakura-****chan****, qu****'****es****t-****ce que cela fait d'****ê****tre ter****r****orisé ? Tu veux peut****-ê****tre que je te l****ai****sse partir sans do****m****mages ? Pauvre petite chose ! ****»**

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, n'étant plus capable de prononcer un seul mot.

-« _**Dommage, mais je n'en ai pas l**__**'in**__**tention, on ne fait pas de mal **__**à**__** mon renardeau...**__** »**_

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, tous ses membres étaient devenus comme des blocs de pierres depuis qu'elle avait entendu cette voix caverneuse qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, elle tremblait de tout son corps et une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front, lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, le "monstre" lui sauta à la gorge avec un sourire très différent de ceux idiots qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, celui-ci était terrifiants. Sa fin était proche.

Naruto reprit le contrôle de son corps au dernier moment, évitant l'irréparable. Mais la rose c'était évanouie.

-« _Tu n__'__avais pas vraiment l__'__intention de la tuer n'est__-__ce pas ? _

_-__**Humff ! Tu aurais **__**é**__**tait triste si je l'avais fait.**_

-_Merci __K__yu. Mais nous ne seron__s__ plus les biens venu__s__ ici... _

_-__**Je suis désolé petit...**_

_**-**__Je ne t'en veux pas... De toute façon on aurait s__û__rement fini dans un cachot d__é__g__u__eulasse__.A__utant partir maintenant et rest__er __libre n__o__n ? _

_**-Tu veux déserter ?**_

_**-**__Ouai__s__, j'en ai ma__r__re de sourir__e__ comme un abruti et de cacher mes vrai__e__s capacit__és__... et puis __N__ukenin ... c__'__est plu__tô__t cool comme ap__p__el__l__ation ? _

_**- Ha ha ha ! **__**A**__**lors qu**__**'**__**es**__**t-**__**ce qu**__**'**__**on attend ? **__**O**__**n y va ? **_

_**-**Oui ! »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Donc voilà, laissez-moi une review ce serait trop gentil de votre part et ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour les prochains chapitres ! :)

**A BIENT****Ô****T ! **


	2. Chapter 2

_LES ALEAS DE LA VIE :_ Chapitre 2.

**Réponses aux reviews en générale:** (la prochaine fois je répondrai par personne !)

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour répondre à certains, Naruto va être puissant dans cette histoire mais il va quand même affronter des personnes BEAUCOUP plus fortes, après désolé pour ceux qui sont fans de Sakura et des autres personnages que je vais maltraiter tout au long de l'histoire, en temps normale j'aime (j'adore plutôt) tous les personnages, mais j'avais besoin de méchants vilains, et s'est tombé sur Sakura...

Aussi, c'est vrai le début ressemble à beaucoup d'autres histoires, ne vous en faites pas, je ne veux pas faire de copier-coller, je me suis inspirée de pleins de fics et j'ai rassemblé les idées qui me plaisaient en y ajoutant les miennes pour en faire quelque chose d'original, enfin je l'espère ^^

Je voudrais aussi m'excuser platement et à genoux pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Je vous promets de faire attention, et également, j'ai trouvé une bêta, jilie084 (merciiii sniffff *.*), comme ça plus de fautes assassines pour vos yeux !

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** Je ne sais toujours pas si cette histoire sera un itaxnaru ou sasuxnaru, mais dans tous les cas, je compte écrire sur les deux couples.

**Avant lecture:** Les pensées de Kyubi seront inscrites de cette façon tout au long de l'histoire:_** "si tu ne fais pas attention à tes arrières je risque, par mégarde de te faire griller comme un poulet avec un katon ...", **_et celles de Naruto lorsqu'il parle avec Kyubi seront comme ceci: _"Kyu t'es qu'un gros renard en peluche !"_

Merci de me lire ! J'en pleure presque !

* * *

A peine arrivé dans son petit appartement, Naruto rassembla ses affaires en vitesse : kunais, shurikens, rouleaux de techniques, vêtements et quelques vivres y passèrent. Il prit son sac, et y plaça la nourriture ainsi que quelques armes, avant de mettre tout le reste dans un rouleau d'invocation. L'ermite pervers lui avait tout de même apprit quelques techniques intéressantes et pratiques, cela changeait de son éternelle recherche d'information près des bains féminins.

Après un dernier regard derrière lui, Naruto sortit de son appartement, plus déterminé que jamais, et quitte à déserter, autant le faire avec style et classe, ce qui laissait plus qu'un seul choix de sortie possible, la porte principale de Konoha.

Sur place, le conseil du village et toutes les personnes de sa génération étaient présents. Les vieux croulants avaient une lueur malsaine dans les yeux et ne cherchaient même pas à cacher leurs sourires hypocrites. Les autres, quant à eux, avaient des regards sévères, remplis de dégouts, même Gai et Lee, les éternels Nice Guys qui déblatéraient à longueur de journée sur la fougue de la jeunesse dans d'affreuses combinaisons vertes, le regardaient désormais avec des yeux dures et froids.

Naruto sentit un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais ne laissa rien paraître, et garda une expression neutre sur son visage, restant sérieux devant l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur montrer ses faiblesses, ils étaient tous ses ennemis depuis le moment où il avait décidé de déserter. Et s'il y réfléchissait bien, ils étaient sûrement ses ennemis depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de naître sur cette Terre. Quelle ironie !

-« Uzumaki Naruto, vous avez attaqué un ninja du village, vous avez trahis la confiance de tous, suivez-nous sans protester si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre cas ! »

C'était cette vieille taupe de Koharu, qui venait de cracher son venin, et elle semblait être plutôt fière de son petit effet, tous les ninjas se mirent en garde, opinant de la tête. Naruto se positionna également, surveillant ses arrières, les équipes d'Anbus étaient déjà en place, dissimulées derrière les arbres, et les ombres des bâtiments, prêt à toutes les éventualités et à contrer tous ses mouvements.

S'enfuir d'ici ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, il devait trouver un plan et vite s'il ne voulait pas servir de déjeuner à Akamaru, le sale clebs de Kiba.

-« Ahh ! Mais dans quelle galère tu t'es encore mis Naruto !

-C'est vrai que tu as une tendance à attirer les ennuis.

- Shika ? Neji ? Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez ? Vous allez être dans la merde comme pas permis ! » Les deux concernés venaient de se positionner respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche, prenant une position de combat, faisant face à leur génération.

-« Oh mais tais-toi Naruto ! T'es trop galère. » Lui répondit le Shika en question.

Naruto resta bouche bée. Si ses deux amis restaient plantés là à ses côtés, ils risquaient eux aussi de finir en friture, et malgré leur force, ils n'étaient pas de taille à combattre toute la puissance de Konoha à eux seuls. Naruto était le mieux placé pour connaitre les capacités de ses congénères mais il n'était pas le seul, et leur infériorité en nombre leur serait largement défavorable en cas d'affrontement, et puis, il ne pourrait pas leur éviter les représailles s'il s'échappait tandis que ses deux amis ralentiraient leurs opposants.

-« Les gars, vous allez vous faire tuer si vous faites ce que je pense !

-Comment peux-tu savoir que ce à quoi l'on pense est bien, ce à quoi, toi, tu penses que nous pensons ?

-...Hein ? Shika ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour les jeux de mots !

-Raah ! On vient avec toi Naruto, t'es vraiment galère comme mec.

-Gné ? » Comment ça ils partaient avec lui ? Ils avaient perdu une case ? Devenir Nukenin, hé oh ! Allo la terre ! Etre n-u-k-e-n-i-n, pas partir en vacance à Suna !

-« Euhh, umm umm, Shika ? C'est toi le génie ici, je vais devenir un déserteur là, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec moi, vous avez vos familles, et là, vous êtes en train de passer pour des traitres, attaquez moi ! Vous êtes censé m'empêcher de partir et pas le contraire, faites votre boulot de Ninja !

-Oh pitié Naruto ! On est encore dans ce village seulement parce que toi tu y es ! Sinon cela ferait bien longtemps que l'on serait partit ! » Lui répondit Neji.

-« Quoi ? » Naruto ni comprenait plus rien, d'abord Shikamaru qui se fout royalement de lui avec son jeu de mot datant du premier Hokage, et ensuite Neji qui perd son calme ancestrale, c'est la fin des petits pois ! Et par-dessus le marché, ils comptaient devenir Nukenin avec lui, bah voyons ! Devenons tous des danseuses étoiles en tutu rose tant que nous y sommes!

Devant le manque de réaction apparent de Naruto, qui était plongé dans un combat intérieur très intéressant, pesant le pour et le contre d'une carrière de danseuse étoile avec Kyubi, Shikamaru crut bon d'éclairer la lanterne bien vide de son ami en ce moment même.

-Galère, c'est logique pourtant ! Tu ne te rappelles pas de tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ?

_**Flashback: **_

_**-« Hé Neji ! Viens par-là s'il te plaît ! » Naruto courait vers lui, un grand sourire collé sur la figure, les yeux pétillant de malice, alors que ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus indisciplinés qu'à son habitude et que ses vêtement étaient déchirés de toutes parts, preuves qu'il s'était entrainé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**_

_**-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? **_

_**-Héhé, je viens honorer ma promesse ! Assieds-toi et enlèves ton bandeau frontal ! »**_

_**Neji s'exécuta, pas vraiment convaincu par la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient désormais face.**_

_**-« J'ai appris le F**__**ū**__**in no Jutsu des Uzumaki, je peux enfin te retirer ce sceau ! Héhé ! Et maintenant que les relations entre la S**__**ō**__**ke et la Bunke se sont améliorées, les deux branches vont se réunir dans peu de temps, mais je voulais absolument te retirer le sceau avant ! »**_

_**Neji était ébahi, l'écervelé blond le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec un énorme sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire plongé dans ces yeux bleus d'où émanait une flamme brulante de sincérité, et de joie. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que celui que l'on appelait toujours le baka, n'en était pas du tout un, et que bien au contraire, Naruto avait une force et un charisme incroyable, poussant les gens qui l'entouraient à changer. Même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était le centre de gravité de la plupart des personnes, il arrivait à réveiller le flémard de Shikamaru et à le faire travailler ou s'entrainer, à faire faire autre chose que des paris à Tsunade ou encore faire sourire et se sentir plus sure d'elle la petite Hinata ...**_

_**Neji n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Naruto, mais les mots n'avaient jamais vraiment étaient sa tasse de thé, il se contenta donc de lui sourire, un sourire vrai et éblouissant auquel Naruto ne put que répondre par un autre sourire de même sincérité. **_

_**-« Alors c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? Galère ! Moi qui voulais me marier avec une femme pas trop galère, avoir deux enfants, une fille en premier et ensuite un garçon, pour ensuite prendre ma retraite et regarder les nuages...Et en plus de ça, je n'aurais même pas pu accomplir cette fichue mission ! Vraiment trop galère tout ça ...» Shikamaru était à terre, couvert de son sang, qui coulait toujours en une flaque cramoisie à ses côtés, la mission que Tsunade lui avait confié n'était pourtant pas bien difficile, escorter un vieux marchant et sa fille jusqu'à Mizu no Kuni, avec seulement quelques bandits à dissuader d'attaquer, mais bien sûr il était tombé dans un piège ! Le vieux rabougris et sa peste de fille n'étaient autre que des ninjas gradés du village caché de Kiri, et ils venaient d'avoir Shikamaru comme un débutant !**_

_**-« Hé Shika, tu ne comptes pas crever ici j'espère ! »**_

_**Shikamaru ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler, mais il avait reconnu la voix de Naruto, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Son cœur s'emballa, et son esprit de stratège se remit à tourner, si Naruto était là, alors il y avait une chance qu'il reste en vie, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent des ennemis et que Sakura soit dans les parages pour lui donner les premiers soins... galère... **_

_**Il se releva temps bien que mal et Naruto se positionna à ses côtés, se mettant en garde prêt à attaquer.**_

_**-« On était en mission pas loin, quand j'ai senti ton chakra, mais l'odeur de sang m'a tout de suite avertit que quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

_**-... **_

_**-Ah ah ! T'en fais pas Shika, t'auras pas à lever le petit doigt, contentes-toi de regarder les nuages en attendant que Sakura arrive, je m'occupe de ces deux clowns. »**_

_**Naruto s'avança en faisant craquer ses phalanges, les deux Shinobis adverses se décomposèrent sur place en le regardant avancer lentement, Ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure...**_

_**Fin flashback:**_

Naruto repensait aux moments dont Shikamaru lui parlait, mais pour lui, les gestes qu'il avait fait, les paroles qu'il avait dites, tout était normal, ils étaient amis et ce genre de choses était ce que toutes personnes feraient pour ses amis.

-« Trêve de bavardages, vous nous avez assez fait attendre, Uzumaki Naruto pour avoir voulu tuer un ninja du village, Nara Shikamaru et Hyûga Neji pour vouloir aider un traitre, votre sentence sera la mort. Tuez-les. » Termina l'un des conseillers en s'adressant aux ninjas à ses côtés.

Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps d'élaborer un plan d'action, et apparemment, Shikamaru non plus n'avait pas de plan B, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il était pris de court, le conseil du village était vraiment effrayant dans ses décisions. Jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé qu'ils pourraient ordonner la mort de deux de leurs meilleurs éléments, comme s'il s'agissait de la mort de petits bandits !

Ils furent tous immobilisés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Ichiraku ramen », et étaient désormais dans une fâcheuse position, ils avaient tous un kunai ou un sabre sous la gorge, et ne pouvaient faire aucun gestes sans être tués sur-le-champ. Naruto aurait pu sans sortir en utilisant le chakra de Kyubi mais s'il le faisait, il pouvait être sûr que ses deux amis seraient tués, cela devait être leur plan depuis le début, avoir un élément de chantage pour qu'il se rende bien gentiment, et maintenant ils en avaient deux ! Il était beau maintenant le Naruto, il n'avait aucune porte de sortie, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de se laisser emprisonner ou pire, tuer, en espérant que ces chacals de conseillers laissent la vie sauve à ses deux meilleurs amis...

-« _Kyu... on est dans la merde._

_-**Tu l'as dit gamin ! »**_

* * *

J'ai coupé mon chapitre à un endroit assez sadique, désolé ^^' Mais je vais me motiver pour vous écrire le prochain rapidement ! Je remercie tout de même jilie084 qui s'est proposée de devenir ma beta et aussi Jojo-Shadow qui m'a corrigé mes deux premiers chapitres ! Merci beaucoup à vous deux !

**A BIENTÔT ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_LES ALEAS DE LA VIE :_ Chapitre 3.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

_dj:_ Ne t'en fait pas les death fics ne sont pas vraiment ma tasse de thé (ça me fait trop chialer) donc l'espoir va vite arriver ! A toi de voir dans ce chapitre :)

_guest:_ héhé ! Normal j'ai fait exprès de ne pas parler de Sasuke depuis le début pour lui faire faire une entrée théâtrale ! Tu vas voir, tu vas voir !

_aya31:_ Ta review ma vachement fait plaisir ^^ désolée pour le sadisme, moi aussi quand je suis à fond dans une histoire et que ça finie avec une jolie chute sadique je m'arrache les cheveux ! J'essayerai de faire des fins de chapitres moins sadiques à l'avenir mais ce n'est pas sûr ! :) Et j'espère continuer à te faire rire avec des expressions loufoques !

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note:** Chapitre 4 ! Nous voilà ! Ah bon, c'est que le troisième? A bah merde alors ! Bon ben, je vais me bouger alors ^.^

Et aussi, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster !

**Avant lecture:** les pensé de Kyubi seront inscrites de cette façon tout le long de l'histoire:_** "si tu ne fais pas attention à tes arrières, je risque, par mégarde de te faire griller comme un poulet avec un katon ...", **_et celle de Naruto lorsqu'il parle avec Kyubi seront comme ceci: _"kyu t'es qu'un gros renard en peluche !"_

* * *

- « _hééééééé donc, c'est pas pour dire ou casser l'ambiance, très sympathique soit dit en passant, mais on fait comment maintenant? _

-_**Ne me demande pas à moi gamin ...**_

-_Mais tu sers à rien ! _

_**-Hé ! N'insulte pas le grand Kyubi-sama microbe ! **_

_-Ouais, ben en attendant, le grand Kyubi-sama ne peut rien faire, et ce n'est pas son royal arrière-train poilu qui va nous aider._

_- __**...**_

_-Aller hop ! 1-0 pour moi ! _

_-__**Je vais le tuer un jour ce misérable insecte irrespectueux ! **_

_-C'est con ! Mais si tu fais ça, tu clamses aussi, zut alors ! C'est ballot ! _

_**-...Grmff »**_

Le moment n'était pas vraiment choisit pour une dispute intérieur, mais Naruto n'y pouvait rien, c'était exactement le genre de situation où forcément il devenait ironique et acerbe, au détriment de trouver un plan correct afin de se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il s'était jeté à bras ouvert. Mais ça aussi, ça ne sortait pas vraiment de l'ordinaire, c'était bien connu, Uzumaki Naruto, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha qui attire les emmerdes comme le miel attire les abeilles.

Les deux ANBU qui maintenaient Naruto commencèrent à le forcer à avancer après un léger signe des deux conseillés trop vieux pour leur poste, franchement il n'y avait pas à dire, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever ce matin...

- « MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! STOPPEZ TOUT MAINTENANT ! »

Naruto n'avait jamais autant apprécié les cris de Tsunade. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il passa outre la douleur de ses tympans et félicita la Hokage à la force monstrueuse, mais seulement dans son fort intérieur, sa position actuelle ne lui permettant pas vraiment d'afficher son grand sourire béat.

Les ANBU se figèrent et hésitèrent un instant à obéir à leur Hokage, un instant de trop car Shikamaru, Neji et Naruto se dégagèrent de leur prise avec aisance et facilitée. Règle numéro une du ninja : ne jamais sous-estimer son ennemi, et ne jamais relâcher sa garde par la même occasion, au risque de perdre sa cible.

Ils se positionnèrent ensuite un peu plus loin de l'attroupement armé jusqu'aux dents sans s'approcher de la Sanin, ils ne devaient pas la mêler à leur fuite, les répercutions seraient trop lourdes à porter et les vieilles croutes se feraient un malin plaisir de la discréditer encore plus.

Naruto réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'ils partent, et vite, tout en évitant les ANBU et leurs anciens amis à leurs trousses, autrement dit cela allait être galère comme dirait Shikamaru. La solution du OFDLT, littéralement, on fonce dans le tas lui plaisait bien mais ça risquait d'être moyennement apprécier par ses deux compatriotes...

-« Mais tuez-les ! Tuez-les ! Ils vont s'échapper. » S'époumona la vieille larve défraichie de Koharu.

Merde ! Fuite obligatoire tout de suite ! Au risque de finir avec un tournebroche dans le cul, il fallait qu'ils s'éclipsent mais ils étaient entourés de toutes parts. Tsunade avait un regard désolé, elle ne pouvait plus agir, les conseillers avaient gagnés contre elle, et Naruto était à court d'idées potentiellement utilisables, qui pourraient sauver leurs pauvres petites fesses. Ils étaient dans la merde, et il ne leurs restait plus qu'à prier avec l'espoir qu'un être supérieur, comme celui des ramens décide de leur laisser la vie encore un petit peu plus longtemps.

Une ombre se déplaça furtivement, les dix premiers ANBU tombèrent au sol, pris dans un genjutsu, Naruto ne connaissait qu'une personne qui puisse utiliser les illusions à un tel niveau, l'ombre s'arrêta devant lui, comme le protégeant de ses assaillants à l'aide de son corps.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dobe, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

-S-Sasuke ?

-Non, je suis super tomate.

-Depuis quand tu sais faire de l'humour ?

-Baka !

-Non mais vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour des enfantillages ? Bande de débile emmerdeur et putin de galère ! On se casse maintenant. »

Voir Shikamaru s'énerver et en plus utiliser des noms d'oiseaux, c'est pour de vrai ! Mais c'était vraiment flippant, sa mère étant un tyran, comme il le dit si bien, on ne se méprend pas pour savoir de qui il tient !

-« Pour faire court, je viens aussi. » Déclara Sasuke.

-« Ok Uchiwa. » Shikamaru répondit pour les deux autres, l'un n'en ayant rien à faire et l'autre jouant au poisson rouge. Ils étaient vraiment tous galère. Sasuke acquiesça et se détourna d'eux se mettant en garde observant ses nouveaux opposants.

Naruto était encore choqué par l'intervention de l'Uchiwa, que faisait-il là à le protéger ? N'était-il pas censé le snober, l'ignorer, lui jeter des regards-noirs-de-la-mort-qui-tue ou plutôt ceux de la mort-agonisante-qui-malheureusement-ne-tue-pas-par-ce-qu'elle-est-agonisante ? Le détester et tout ce qui va avec, en bon camarade de je t'enfonce-profondement-dans-le-sol-avec-mes-pieds-mais-sans-salir-mes-chaussures-cirées ?

Et voilà que maintenant il lui sortait qu'il venait aussi avec son petit sourire en coin, très discret certes, mais moqueur et sadique à souhait. Super, ils allaient bien se marrer !

Mais le temps n'était pas aux questions, ils s'expliqueraient plus tard. Shikamaru et Neji avaient engagés le combat avec les Jônin et chûnin de leur génération, ceux-ci avaient attaqué sans hésiter et sans aucuns scrupules lorsque les conseillers s'étaient époumonés une nouvelle fois.

La bataille faisait rage sous les assauts de kunais, shurikens et autres projectiles de Tenten et les Konoha Senpû de Lee et son professeur aux gros sourcils contre Neji qui se protégeait à l'aide de son _Hakkesh__ō__ Kaiten._

Ino semblait jubiler d'affronter Shikamaru, l'idée de le tuer devait être alléchante, elle qui ne pouvait le supporter depuis qu'il avait avoué avoir un faible pour Temari, kunoichi de Suna, et bien plus douée qu'elle. Ino était verte de jalousie du fait que Temari soit plus forte qu'elle et qu'elle puisse plaire à un paresseux comme Shikamaru.

Sasuke quant à lui, avait les sharingan enclenchés et menait une bataille de genjutsu avec les ANBU, ils avaient l'air plus doué que Naruto dans la matière, mais Sasuke était un Uchiwa non ? Et qui dit Uchiwa dit pro de l'illusion. Il ne se ferait jamais avoir par un genjutsu aussi faible que ceux de ces pitoyables petits ANBU, d'ailleurs, il devait se demander comment ils avaient réussi à y entrer dans l'ANBU. Il ne restait plus que Naruto en retrait, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan, Shikamaru étant en pleine bataille, la tâche allait être ardu.

Mais une idée lui passa par la tête, une illumination. Le Dieu des ramens avait répondu à son appel. Il mordit rapidement son pouce et composa quelques signes sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades se battant avec hargne contre leurs ennemis.

-« Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! » Gamakichi apparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-« Yo Naruto ! Ça faisait longtemps, je dois apporter un message à qui je sais j'imagine... Whoo ! C'est quoi tout ça ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais dis-moi, c'est possible de faire une invocation inversée avec ces trois-là ?

-Oui c'est possible si tu leurs donnes un peu de ton chakra et si vous vous tenez.

-Super! On va faire ça, repars et dans une minute invoques-moi !

-D'accord ! » Il s'évapora dans un petit "pouf" sonore, et Naruto se remit à composer, à une vitesse hallucinante, des signes, il créa un puissant fûton, balayant tous les ninjas, sans pour autant toucher ses amis. Il maitrisait à la perfection l'élément du vent, lui donnant la forme qu'il voulait, le transformant à volonté. Tous comprirent le message et bondirent en arrière près de Naruto. Il avait trouvé un plan.

-« Les gars, on se casse au Mont Myôboku.

-Et comment ?

-C'est ce que j'allais expliquer Shika ! Ne t'énerves pas, c'est trop flippant. Donc je disais, je vais vous donner un peu de mon chakra et vous allez devoir vous accrocher à moi, nous avons trente secondes. »

Ils s'exécutèrent tous rapidement et sans un mot en ayant une confiance aveugle envers le blond. Leurs opposants se relevèrent difficilement, encore sonnés par l'attaque surprise du fûton. Ils s'apprêtèrent à donner de nouveau l'assaut, mais un nuage blanc apparu autour des Nukenin. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, ils avaient disparu sans laisser aucunes traces.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, a très bientôt et un grand merci a ceux qui suivent cette fiction !

Review ? :D


	4. Chapter 4

_LES ALEAS DE LA VIE :_ Chapitre 4.

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Mini-Yuya: Merci beaucoup ! Ta review ma vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espérais bien que personne ne se doutait que Sasuke partait avec eux ! :D Tu vas voir, je vous prépare encore plein de petites surprises dans le genre ! Et j'espère qu'elles vous plairont ! Voila donc le chapitre 4 ! (Enfin) et j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à le lire que le précédent :)

mitub: Je ne m'attendais pas du tout a ce genre de review ! Courte, mais qui fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère vraiment de tout cœur que la suite te plaira !

Dj: Naruto en toute puissance ! Dans ce chapitre on va en voir plus sur Naruto, j'espère que cela te plaira :)

Ouragan: Merci ! Voila donc la suite ! Et désolé de me faire attendre ! x)

Guest: Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic intéressante ! Voila donc la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Kawaii-Sama: Je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Ce sont également mes personnages préférés ! Et ne t'en fait pas, je réserve quelques surprises pour la suite héhéhé ! ;) Et pour le machin rose, disons que je n'ai pas voulu choquer les lecteurs, ma carrière d'écrivain et en jeu ! Nan seulement que j'ai eu trop pitié de Miss Malabar ^^

aya31: héhé ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne veux pas expérimenter l'expérience du tournebroche ! Pour Tsunade, on ne va pas la revoir tout de suite, mais pas de problèmes, elle va étriper les conseillés... Miss Malabar quand a elle, je pense qu'elle va s'étouffer avec un malabare à la fraise d'ici peu... Sinon voilà donc la suite !

**Note:** Désolé à mes lecteurs de poster mes chapitres un peu n'importe quand ! À croire que je me base sur la pluie et le beau temps ! Nan en fait j'écris plusieurs histoire en même temps, j'ai un empois du temps d'enfer à mon lycée et après j'ai été frappée, non pas par la foudre mais par le manque d'inspiration ! Donc voila encore désolé, en espérant que vous me lirez tout de même !

**Avant lecture:** les pensé de Kyuubi seront inscrite de cette façon tout le long de l'histoire_**: en gras et italique. **_Et celle de Naruto lorsqu'il parle avec lui de cette façon: _en italique simple._

* * *

POUFFF ! Un immense nuage de fumée apparu sur le Mont se dissipa lentement, laissant seulement quatre silhouettes derrière lui, comme émergeant d'entre les morts.

-«Putain de con de conseillés de merde !» S'égosilla une tête blonde qui se débattait encore avec les derniers vestiges de fumée.

-«Ouais, mais il faut avouer que ce n'était pas très malin de s'enfuir par la porte principale.

-Le style Neji, le style... Tout est dans le style. Mais comment vous avez su que je passerais par la porte principale alors ?!

-Par ce qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire des trucs pareils répondirent Neji et Shikamaru d'une même voix.

-Et on appelle ça des amis...Bravo l'amitié !

-D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas convaincu par ton "effet de style" Naruto. Lança le détendeur du Byakuran de façon sarcastique.

-Quoi ?! Pas convaincu ! Toute une vie mise à néant pour trouver l'effet parfait ! Ironisa Naruto.

-Euh, je sais que votre conversation est au combien intéressante les gars, mais restons sérieux, Naruto tu peux nous expliquer comment t'as fait pour qu'on atterrisse ici ?

-Très simple. D'abord, nous sommes au Mont Myoboku, là ou j'ai appris à maitriser le senjustsu, pour vous situer. J'ai donc utilisé une technique d'invocation inversé que j'ai légèrement modifiée.  
Dans les grandes lignes, une invocation normale marche grâce à un contrat fait de sang et de chakra, donc si je donne de mon chakra qui est sous contrat à quelqu'un pour un lapse de temps donné et sous une certaine forme, la personne l'ayant reçut peut invoquer ou être invoqué par le biais de mon chakra.

- Que veux-tu dire par "sous une certaine forme" ? Continua Shikamaru.

-Hé bien mon chakra et assez spécial, le clan Uzumaki à toujours eu un chakra puissant qui permettait d'offrir des réceptacles pour des démons à queues très résistants;  
mon chakra est donc par rapport à la plupart des personnes beaucoup plus puissant, et le fait que le chakra de Kyuubi se mélange au mien, mon chakra devient corrosif. J'ai donc du l'adapter à chacun de vous pour qu'il n'est aucun effet néfaste.

-Depuis quand es-tu capable d'utiliser aussi bien ton chakra ? Et d'ou tu connais tout ça ? Ne pus s'empêcher de demander Neji dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

-Mon contrôle de chakra ? Cela fait longtemps, depuis des années je cache mes véritables capacités au village. J'étais constamment surveillé, si j'avais montré mon réel pouvoir, j'aurais était enfermé ou exécuté par le conseil.  
Vous comprenez donc pourquoi j'ai préféré éviter de me faire trop remarquer dans mes combats. Il n'y a que Tsunade-bachan qui est au courant pour mes capacités vu que c'est elle qui les a estimées, il y avait ero-senin aussi, mais vu qu'il est décédé...

-Tu oublies quelqu'un uzuratonkachi coupa Sasuke pour la première fois.

-Toi?

-Um, ton personnage était parfait mais depuis qu'on est gosse je savais que tu serais puissant, ce n'est pas pour rien que je te considérais comme mon rival...

-Considérais au passé ?

-... Plus important, la grenouille a dit, et je cite: "je dois apporter un message à qui je sais j'imagine". Tu as un contact en dehors du village ? demande Sasuke, voulant changer de sujet.

-Ah ha, alors tu écoutais Sasuke ? Moi aussi j'ai des questions à te poser, beaucoup de questions, pour le moment je peux rien te dire, ni pour quel raison je communique avec, ni de qui il s'agit.  
De toute façon, le moment où il était prévu que l'on se rejoigne arrive bientôt...

-Tu devais le rencontrer ? Mais comment ? Vu la surveillance dont tu faisais l'objet...

-Dans le cadre d'une de mes missions. Je devais en une semaine faire l'aller-retour pour Suna et y rester deux jours. J'avais prévu d'y envoyer mon clone.

-Un clone d'ombre ?! Mais ils sont facilement destructibles intervient Shikamaru.

-Non, pas celui que j'aller envoyer. Disons que j'ai amélioré la technique.

Personne ne répliqua, ébahi par ce que racontait Naruto. Ils savaient tous plus ou moins que Naruto n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait, mais ils n'imaginaient pas que son masque s'étendait à ce point là. Naruto n'était pas bête comme tout le monde le pensait, et encore moins irresponsable. Il était un parfait shinobi et il avait amélioré la technique du multi-clonage.

-Bon, venez, je vais vous montré là ou on va loger, il faut que j'envois des messages également.»

Tous hochèrent la tête sans rien dire tout en le suivant. Cette journée avait était riche en émotions, le reste de leur questions attendraient le lendemain. Et de toute façon ils ne risquaient pas de faire attaquer en pleine nuit vu l'endroit ou ils avaient atterris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Après avoir présenté tout le monde aux habitants des lieux, et avoir bien rigolé lorsque Shima avait servi des asticots à Neji, un Hyuga ne mange pas de vert de terre non mais oh, Naruto s'était isolé, près de la fontaine à l'huile de crapeau, qui lui avait permit d'apprendre à maitriser l'énergie naturelle auparavant.

Il se devait de prévenir son "aide extérieure" de son nouveau statut... Et du fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Cette histoire allait être plus compliquée que prévue. Il avait déjà pensé à la possibilité de déserter, et quelles manœuvres il entreprendrait mais Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke n'étaient pas prévus dans la balance. S'il suivait son plan de départ, cela risquait d'être compliqué à expliquer à tous le monde... Il fit quelques signes, et une petite malle apparu devant lui. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, s'emparant du rouleau rouge aux fines spirales noires qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.  
Mais celui ci n'était pas un simple morceau de papier stylisé, en effet, il s'agissait d'un des petits tours de passe-passe qui permettaient à Naruto de communiquer avec son "contact" sans être repéré. Il faut dire les pigeons voyageurs ne sont pas les plus discret ni les plus difficiles à tuer pour s'emparer d'un message, et après on s'étonne que des informations filtrent du village...

De ce rouleau existait donc en fait un autre exemplaire en tout point identique, et qui permettait de transmettre des messages écrits de l'un dans l'autre.

Naruto l'ouvrit rapidement, et s'empressa d'écrire à l'intérieur: ''J'ai été obligé de déserter mais je ne suis pas seul, Shikamaru, Neji et contre toute attente Sasuke m'ont accompagné. Nous sommes au Mont Myoboku pour le moment, le temps que je mette un plan en place, je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais cela va être compliqué à expliqué à la dernière personne que je t'ai cité... Je vais prévenir Gaara, je te renvoie un nouveau message lorsque j'aurais décidé de mes prochaines actions.''

Il referma le rouleau et le reposa dans sa malle, sans attendre de réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin, malgré qu'il n'est pas vu très souvent le possesseur du second rouleau, il savait exactement qu'elle genre de réponse obtiendrait son message.

Il fit demi-tour, impatient de rejoindre ses compagnons, il leur expliquerait toute cette affaire plus tard, il était trop fatigué émotionnellement et moralement pour s'étendre sur des sujets délicats. Les grandes discutions attendrait le lendemain, le temps que Naruto se repose quelque peu.

_**-«Oui mais avant d'aller roupiller, il faut que tu parle avec l'Uchiwa gamin, tu te rappel qu'il fallait que tu lui demande pourquoi il t'a royalement ignoré depuis son retour et d'un coup il te suit et déserte avec toi ... C'est quand même étrange non ? **_

_**-**__Je sais Kurama, je vais aller lui parler__.._»

Naruto soupira avant de partir vers la maison qui avait été mise à leur disposition, celle de Shima et Fukasaku étant trop petite pour les accueillir tout les quatre.

Tout le monde était apparemment couché, fatigué par cette journée riche en rebondissement, et cela arrangeait Naruto, il voulait parler avec Sasuke seul à seul avant d'en faire part au deux autres.  
Il avança donc sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de l'ex déserteur, lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il s'arrêta devant, respira un coup avant de toquer. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre les bruit des pas de Sasuke se rapprocher de la dite porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-«Dobe ?

-Faut qu'on parle.» Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte, ce n'était pas le moment de ce disputer avec l'Uchiwa.

Celui ci ne répondit que par son onomatopée favorite, et Naruto interpréta donc sa réponse comme un accord. Il entra donc dans la pièce après Sasuke, observant les lieux. La chambre était en tout point identique à la sienne. Seules les couleurs des murs étaient, différentes, étant blanc et orange pour la sienne et blanc et bordeaux pour celle de Sasuke.

-«Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi depuis que je t'ai ramené teme m'ignores tu comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Pourquoi m'as tu toujours regardé de haut avec ton petit air satisfait ? Pourquoi as tu toujours agis comme le plus gros des connards qui ne pense qu'a sa propre petite personne ?  
Pourquoi quand enfin tu es revenu as tu continué à agir de cette façon avec moi ! Pour te foutre de ma gueule ? Tu devais bien rigoler de me voir rejeté de tout ceux qui étaient mes "amis", et aussi plus important encore !  
Pourquoi après tout ce que je viens de citer, as tu décidé comme ça, de re-déserter Konoha et avec moi par dessus le marché !? Que c'est-il passé dans ta petite cervelle de moineau ?  
Tu t'es dit "tiens il se casse ? Bon aller j'y vais aussi" le tout la bouche en cœur ? Tu t'es dit "puis ce que le baka s'en va, bon débarra d'ailleurs, je m'en vais aussi, il m'aide à sortir de ce trou pourris et après il me collera plus au basques" c'est ça ? Et puis pourquoi ...

-STOP ! J'ai compris le plus gros, laisse-moi répondre tranquillement au lieu de tout déballer d'une traite !

-...

- Alors écoute-moi bien uzuratonkachi, par ce que je ne me répéterai pas deux fois, quand on était petit je reconnais que j'étais un connard qui ne pense qu'a lui...

-Qui pétait plus haut que son cul oui...

-Tu vas me laisser finir ?!

-...

-Donc pour ça je suis désolé. J'étais complètement envahi par la haine contre mon frère et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un mais toi tu étais pire que Sakura, et tu as réussi à te faire une place dans ma vie, tu as finit par être irremplaçable, et cela ma fait peur, ma haine s'estompait doucement, et je recommençais à sourire et même à rire!  
Je t'ai alors rejeté plus fort encore qu'auparavant et finalement je suis parti, je ne voulais pas m'adoucir et abandonner ma vengeance, je ne connaissais que ça, j'avais vécu pour elle, et seulement pour elle. Tout autre sentiment m'était inconnu. Mais j'avais complètement tord, et je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque j'étais avec Orochimaru, j'ai commencé à regretter mais me suis efforcer de faire abstraction de ces sentiments.  
Lorsque nous avons combattu, cela a était le déclic, j'avais fait une énorme erreur et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais la réparer, mais le mieux que j'avais à faire, c'était d'essayer, essayer de me faire pardonner. Alors je t'ai suivit et suis rentré. Mais après tout à tourné au vinaigre. Le conseil s'est mêlé de cette histoire, tu étais leur cible, ils voulaient t'enfermer à vie au fin fond des cachots de Konoha pour ensuite créer un nouveau jinchuriki.  
Tu étais trop imprévisible et incontrôlable pour eux et ils allaient bientôt passer à l'acte. Alors j'ai conclu un marché avec eux. Je trouvais une solution pour te contrôler, et en échange ils te laissaient tranquille tant que tu ne faisais pas de faut pas. Dans mon plan je ne devais en aucun cas être proche de toi, je devais au contraire te rabaisser plus bas que terre, et ça à marché, tu es devenu sérieux et leur arme favorite, mais je ne m'attendais pas a ce que notre génération suive le mouvement, ils étaient sensés continuer d'être un soutient pour toi, pour pas que tout s'effondre, mais mon plan est tombé à l'eau et j'ai cassé quelque chose en toi. C'est pour ça que je suis désolé, désolé de t'avoir pratiquement détruit...»

Sasuke ne pus finir ça phrase d'excuse que Naruto l'avait déjà attrapé, le serrant dans ses bras. Il était surprit, ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement de l'Uzumaki, un coup de point ou des injures auraient étés compréhensibles et justifiés, mais ce geste de Naruto était comme un pardon, et un réconfort, comme si il avait vu plus loin que les seuls mots que l'Uchiwa lui avait dit, comme si au plus profond de lui, il avait compris ce que Sasuke peinait à comprendre, et qu'il avait vu toute la douleur que ce choix lui avait causé.

-«Mais qu'avez vous fait du vrai Sasuke ? Le teme dire autant de mots c'est juste impossible. Souffla Naruto.

-Um

-Mais... merci.» Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux. Il l'avait fait souffrir, presque détruit, et il le remerciait ? C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour que Sasuke reste de marbre. Il répondit à l'étreinte de son ami, le plus fort qu'il en était capable.

-«Dit Naruto, je... je peux rester avec toi et les deux autres ? Je ne veux pas retourner à Konoha si tu n'y es pas, et je préférerais être avec vous que seul.

-Baka ! Bien sur que tu peux rester ! Je n'avais même pas envisagé le fait que tu ne reste pas.»

Sasuke était heureux, même si il ne le montrait pas, il était rassuré par les mots de Naruto. Après quelques instants de silence, Naruto s'éloigna lentement de lui, en lui offrant un de ses vrais sourires joyeux qu'il n'avait plus arboré depuis longtemps, il se retourna tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à Sasuke. Il avait eu les réponses qu'il attendait.

-«Au fait, tu sais Sas'ke, je ne t'ai jamais détesté, bien au contraire.»

Et il disparut dans le couloir après avoir doucement refermé la porte. Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, encore troublé par les mots de Naruto. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être pardonné et encore moins à ce que celui ci l'accepte après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais maintenant que l'Uzumaki lui tendait une fois de plus la main, il allait la saisir. Désormais, il protégerait son Uzuratonkachi, l'Akatsuki était toujours a ses trousses...

Sasuke se figea, il avait bien pensé SON uzuratonkachi ?

…

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre ! j'espère qu'il vous aurra plus ! encore désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps pour ce chapitre !

Review ?


End file.
